The Life Of Rebecca Brookstone: The Second Generation
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: 2 years after Rebecca gave up her life, something extraordinary happened. She had a beautiful baby girl. 13 years after, young Stephanie is looking for answers surrounding her Mother's murder... And a secret that has been buried her whole life. Follow Stephanie and find out who and why someone murdered her mother and broke her family apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, Everyone! I'm finally posting the sequel! It's taken me ages to come up with an idea. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed The Life Of Rebecca Brookstone. A new OC will be joining the story too! This chapter is an introduction to the plot and also, if you review, then updates will be uploaded faster. The more reviews, the faster I update.**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

 _She ran and ran down the cold, dank corridor. The walls were stained with blood and the halls smelt of metal. The young girl slipped and slid down the corridor as she screamed,_

 _"Mum! Mum! Where are you?"_

 _Suddenly she fell straight through a door and out the other side. The young girl gasped when she saw the predicament a woman was in. A hooded man was stood over her, a bloody knife lying in his palm. Huge, silver tears fell from the girls eyes as she fell to her knees. She sobbed into her hands as the older woman struggled for breath._

 _"Pathetic, child. You can't even save your own mother!" He sneered._

 _The girl glared at the man._

 _"I'm thirteen you moron!" She screeched as she let out a huge wave of purple energy. It slammed into the man and he was swept off of his feet. His back slammed into the wall and you could hear his spine breaking. He slumped to the ground, his lifeless body already degrading into a worthless pile of dust. The teen crawled towards her dying mother. She placed a small, shaking hand on the women's. Giving her silent support, guiding her towards the light that called her so clearly._

 _"Stephanie... You have been so brave. You have protected your people, you even tried to protect me... But no one is immortal, my darling. Everyone must die when their time comes. This is the price of being mortal, my daughter... Now you must not only protect the ones around you, but yourself too. You are special, very special. Your father knows that too. No matter how much you want to deny it." She whispered, stroking away a stray strand of her daughters long, wavy, blonde hair._

 _"But he left us, mum! He doesn't know anything about us!" The girl whispered. Tears were now spilling from her leaf green eyes._

 _"My daughter... I haven't told you everything. I haven't told you the real reason why your father isn't here in our kingdom with us." The mother strained. The teens head whipped up as she stared at her mother through her swimming eyes._

 _"When I was slightly older than you, I met your father. We were the perfect couple. We were the best fighting partners and the best of friends. My brother and I had a disagreement one night and that led to me discovering my immense powers. That was when everything went downhill. In my final battle, I gave my normal life up for your father and his friends. I lost my family that day. That was until you came along. You are truly our daughter. We, I mean I, don't understand how it happened but it did. And a beautiful baby girl became my light in the darkness, you kept my heart from becoming stone cold. You helped me..." The girls mother sighed as her face contorted into a grimace._

 _"... Why did you lie to me? Who is my father then?" She cried._

 _"It was only to protect you... Your father... His eyes dance as... Energetically as his elemental power..." Her mother whispered. She closed her pale eye lids and her chest became still. The teen weeped on her mothers chest as her world started to collapse around her..._

Lloyd Garmadon woke with a start. At first, he struggled against his bedsheets, thinking he was still in his dream. A long moment passed and he suddenly became still. That was when a knock sounded from the door. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He ran his hand along the wall and flick on the light. Multiple groans and curses sounded from the bunks but Lloyd ignored them.

"Come on, guys. Someone is at the door and I don't wanna go by myself." He slurred, his words mixed in with his lack of sleep.

"Get Nya or Seliel to do it then!" Jay complained.

"Get us to do what, Jay?" An annoyed voice questioned. Jay slowly lowered his head from the top bunk and gave a small smile.

"Hey, Nya! Erm... Nothing! We just heard the door go and we were wondering if you had already answered it!?" Jay mumbled.

Nya gave a soft chuckle and a small shake of her head and followed the others out of the room.

"Lloyd, it's your turn to get the door." Seliel announced from her perch on the counter, next to her boyfriend, Cole.

"Seriously! Why me?!" Lloyd whined. His immaturity shining through as it often dos when he was woken up early. Everyone merely pointed at the door. His insults were muffled as he made to unlock the door to the bounty. As it opened, instead of being met by a fan or postman, he was met by a pair of leaf green eyes that belonged to a small blonde teenage girl. At first, Lloyd had to do a double take because he could of sworn that Rebecca was stood in front of him.

"Erm... C-Can I help you, miss?" Lloyd stuttered.

The girl only stood there, her head dipped towards the ground. Her small, dainty hands shaking as she hid them behind her back.

"Are you okay, young one?" Came a weary voice from behind them. Wu came hobbling to the door. His wooden staff clunking methodically every second. The small girl gave a tiny shake of her head and then she dissolved into tears. Misako heard the commotion and immediately ushered the girl inside. Once she was calm and well fed, they started with one simple question that changed everything.

"What is your name?" They asked. Her reply would leave them reeling with shock.

"My name is Stephanie Garmadon. I think you knew my mother. Her name was Rebecca Brookstone."


	2. I think we just found our Purple Ninja!

**Hiya, Everyone! I'm back! It's really nice to know that even though I have been inactive for a few weeks, you have still stuck with my Ninjago fics!**

 **Guest (Kaitlin Reid) : Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me, love you loads, KitKat.**

 **KRR: Hey! I'm really glad that you liked it. If you have written any stories just review me their names and I will read them I promise. Thanks so much!**

 **Love ya loads.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

 _"My name is Stephanie Garmadon. I think you knew my mother. Her name was Rebecca Brookstone."_

Lloyd POV.

I stared in shock at the young teen in front of me. Yes, she was a spitting image of her mother and she had my blonde hair. But how did I have a child? It isn't even possible, right? Cole broke my train of thought.

"Rebecca!? How do you know my sister?" He demanded, his voice steadily rising as he completed his sentence. The girl, Stephanie, shied away from Cole and into Seliel who was stood behind her. Seliel gently placed an arm around Stephanie's shoulders and she gratefully leaned into the embrace. I saw a small smile pull at her lips as Stephanie buried her head into Seliel's shoulder.

"Your sister, my mother. They are- were- the same person-" she began.

"Wait! You said were. What do you mean?" I hastily interrupted. The teen looked down at her hands that were surrounding a warm cup of cocoa. Large, blue tears fell from the glittering orbs that were her eyes. I immediately felt sorry for the child and slowly reached my hand across the table and covered hers. Her eyes lit up as they met mine.

"Mum was right, your eyes do dance as energetically as your elemental power." She murmured. I blushed a faint red and averted my eyes. I heard a small cough and slowly met the unwavering gaze of my daughter.

"My mother, or as you know her Rebecca, was brutally murdered last night. Right in front of me. I tried to save her, and our people, but it was no use. As soon as her life force was gone, our whole world collapsed and I was buried in the chaos. I only escaped because my powers seemed to be at their strongest when I was in danger." She explained, traces of venom could be found in her soft voice.

I felt tears prick my eyes but I blinked furiously, refusing to show my daughter any weakness.

"So... Your my dad? And your my Uncle, right?" She addressed me and Cole. We both nodded as she stifled a yawn. I sighed as I pushed myself up to my feet.

"Come on, Steph. Time for bed. I may have missed out on 13 years of your life but I'm going to try and make up for it." I murmured.

She took my hand and I led her to the girls bunk room.

"You can sleep in here tonight. Nya and Seliel will come in shortly." I said as I turned to leave the room. As I walked out of the door, I saw the reluctance that shined so brightly in those emerald eyes. I tilted my head at her and she answered my unspoken question.

"I'm scared that the murderer will come back again. Please can I stay with you tonight... Dad?" She whispered, fear plaguing her sweet voice.

I couldn't say no to her request so I led her to our bunk room and placed her up on the top bunk. I kissed her forehead goodnight and I settled down into my sleeping bag on the floor and entered the world of my silent subconsciousness...

Stephanie POV.

I woke up with an unfamiliar drowsiness that seemed to envelop me. I yawned as I went to swing my legs out of bed. Instead of being met with the floor, I was met with a rush of cold air... And then I was greeted by the floor... And a body! I began to thrash about and suddenly a light flicked on.

"Seriously, Steph! You are just like your father!" Came a chuckling voice. They pulled the covers away from my face enough for me to see that Kai was towering over me and... My dad! I stuttered an apology and scrambled up. I hid my face with my hoodie and stood, my hands stuffed in my pockets. Dad slowly detangled himself from the battlefield of blankets and stood in front of me. At first, I thought he was angry, but then his face split into an unmistakable grin an he began to laugh. I thought that he was just pretending to make me feel better but soon Kai joined in and, eventually, my giggles joined the chorus of laughter.

"See! This is how we should wake up in the morning! How are you, sweetie?" Dad chuckled, pulling my hood down and ruffling my hair, making it frizzier than it already was.

"Good, thanks Dad. And will you please stop messing up my hair! It is already frizzy enough as it is!" I exclaimed as I dodged out of his reach. We began to stand off and he launched himself at me. But instead of colliding with my body, he tackled Kai instead. I stood over them and laughed as Dad tried to untangle their limbs. That was when I saw Kai's glare. I squealed as I ran for the kitchen. Everyone looked at me in confusion as I shouted a quick morning and dashed for the other side of the counter. Within seconds of my escape, Kai was thundering down the halls and into the kitchen. We glowered at each other. Kai made the first move. He created a small ball of fire in his hand and flicked it towards me. Upon instinct, I drew up a wall of purple flames to douse the attack. As I relinquished my defence, I saw the dumbfounded expressions of my peers.

"Guys... I think we just found our Purple Ninja..."


	3. LoverBoy

**Hiya, everyone! I'm going to update more often from now on because I have more free time.**

 **KRR: Yes! I can't wait to read your story! Please review and tell me as soon as possible when you have posted it.**

 **I'm out! See you all later!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

I looked at myself in the long mirror. Twisting around to see my outfit from all angles. I smiled, satisfied, as I moved to put my hair up. My gi was a dark purple with shorts instead of pants, like dad and the guys had. My top was sleeveless and showed off my muscles. It had ancient writing all down the folds and it translated to, 'the woman with superior inner strength.' My shoes were knee high boots with small heels and amazing grip.

I twisted my hair into a high ponytail and secured it with a ribbon that my mother had given me. I felt my chest tighten but I refused to cry. Today was suppose to be a happy day, not a day of mourning. I shook off the feeling of dread and I made my way outside. I was greeted by a gasp and my eyes were drawn towards a pair of dark blue diamonds that replaced his eyes. His handsome features stood out compared to everyone else. I just stood, staring at the hunk of beauty that shined in front of me.

"Erm... Stephanie! Earth to Steph! Can you hear me?" Questioned an authoritative voice. Uncle Cole looked at me, displeasure making another appearance on his slowly ageing face.

"Sorry, Uncle Cole. I just got distracted." I apologised. I took my place in the line that was made. Each person awaiting their weapon.

"Now. Today we have a new comer. My niece, Stephanie, will be joining us from now on. You may think that she is behind, but believe me, she packs a mean punch. Now, my brothers and I have chosen what we think would be suitable weapons for each of you. They include, two katanas, a pair of nunchucks, a pair of sai, and finally... The Ice Katana." Uncle Cole explained.

I heard multiple gasps and many pointed glares at me. I stared as my father gave out the weapons. Two of the girls received the katanas, one boy got the nunchucks and the cute boy who I kept staring at was able to attain the pair of sai. That left only one weapon. I stared in shock as my father carefully picked up the Ice Katana and stood in front of me. I shakily reached out my hands and wrapped them around my new weapon. Almost immediately, a wave of purple shook the ground and my companions tumbled to the floor. The Katana changed from white to a deep purple that seemed to radiate with power. As I slowly moved the sword through the air, a trail of purple flames licked the space where it had passed. I felt a wide smile spread across my face as everyone started to regain their balance. My eyes were attracted to the boy that caught my attention at the start of our session.

"Okay! Now that we have all of that over, we can begin the actual training. First up, Stephanie versus Jessica!" Kai announced.

It turned out that Jessica was actually a really nice girl and she couldn't hurt a fly, no matter how hard she tried. The fight was over within a matter of seconds and she was sent off. Her pride hurt instead of her dainty body. Next was a boy named Mark. He was good competition but he was out like Jessica within a matter of minutes. That was when things started to get interesting.

"Okay. As everyone has fought, apart from pour Emma who had to go home, we want our winners to face off against each other. Elemental powers only! Stephanie and Joe, would you please take your place in the ring." Zane announced in his droning, computerised voice.

I nodded as I, once again, entered the ring. As we circled each other, I tried to guess what his power was but my guess was too late. I screamed and fell to the floor as a wave of unbelievable pain stabbed me in the heart. I groaned as it disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Great! A master of Pain. Literally!" I moaned as I crawled to my feet.

As we began to circle again, I noticed that before he strikes, his ring glows with energy. I kept my full attention on that piece of jewellery. Suddenly it started to glow a tremendous red and I quickly drew up a wall of purple flames. They glowed a dark purple as I willed them to stay. I heard muffled gasps behind me but I was too concerned about keeping my defence up. I heard a moan and then the sound of a body hitting the ground. I gave a weak smile as I relinquished my power, I too, collapsed to the floor and then everything went black...

I moaned as my head pounded. I slowly peeled my eyes open, and saw the most beautiful face that didn't even seem humanly possible.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Joe asked, worry ever so slightly laced into his voice.

"Okay... Have you seen my dad or my Uncle Cole?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head as I slowly sat up.

"Yeah, they're outside, just telling the other guys about why you fainted after using your powers." He chuckled when he saw my expression.

He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door. I stumbled along with him but instead of turning right to go out of the door to the training course, we turned left and went to the balcony. We looked over everyone and they looked so funny. Dad was agitated beyond belief and everyone was looking at him and laughing. I went to call their attention towards us but Joe took hold of my chin and gently pulled me towards him. We were so close I could feel his breath tickling my nose.

"Stephanie, we may have only known each other for a few hours but I realise now that... I love you, Steph. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine." Joe whispered.

All I could do was close my eyes and enjoy the sensation that touched my lips. I leaned into the embrace.

"STEPHANIE GARMADON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"


	4. Family is all that matters

**Hey, everyone! Another chapter! Thanks KRR for giving me the idea for the chapter. Your review gave me the idea for the plot.**

 **I'm out!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

" _STEPHANIE GARMADON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING_?"

Stephanie POV.

I froze as sheer terror dropped a cold stone into my stomach. I slowly backed away from Joe and saw... Sensei Garmadon. He stood, seething, in the doorway. I opened my mouth to try and explain but he raised a hand to silence me. His eyes glowed red as he grabbed my arm and pulled my down the stairs. He kicked open the kitchen door and threw me inside. I landed with a thump and I lay on the floorboards, wondering what he was planning to do with me. That was when I saw the cane in his hand.

"UP! NOW!" He roared.

Scared witless, I obeyed and stood, cowering, in front of him. He drew the cane up above him and then sliced it down hard against my cheek. I screamed in pain as the wooden object made contact with my skin. As I fell, once again, to the floor, I felt a warm liquid flow down my face. As I looked up at my attacker, I placed a shaking the hand against my cheek. It came away a startling red. I gulped as I looked towards the mirror on the wall. My cheek sported a huge gash that started at my eye and reached the corner of my mouth. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I looked up at Sensei Garmadon. For a moment, I thought I could see the act waver but it was gone as suddenly as it had come.

"Stephanie! STEPHANIE! Where are you? Are you ok?" Shouted a terrified voice. Dad!

I went to shout back but my words were muted by a piece of cloth in my mouth.

"Say one word and this cane will not just leave you cut. It will be sticking from your body when the police get here." He growled as he bound my hands with the ribbon from my hair. He ripped it out without thought. I bit my lip as more tears started to flow down my face, mingling with blood as they slipped down. He grabbed my hair, and pulled me to my feet. I cried out in pain as he held me up.

Suddenly, the door banged open and Dad and Uncle Cole burst into the room. They both froze when they saw my predicament. I pleaded silently with Dad, praying that he would help me, help me survive this mess that I seemed to have brought upon myself. All of a sudden, the hands encircling my hair collapsed and Sensei Garmadon fell in a heap on the floor. I too fell but I was caught by Uncle Cole and I sobbed into his shoulder. He lowered us to the ground and I cried and cried. I tried to catch my breath between sobs.

"Uncle Cole... He tried... To kill me... I need you... And dad!" I cried.

I felt a pair of arms encircle me and pull me towards their chest. I sobbed in my families arms until there were no tears left to shed. I slowly lifted my head and saw Dad with tears in his eyes. I held his hand as Uncle Cole lifted me up and placed me on the counter.

"Stay here, trouble. I'll get Seliel to bring the first aid kit." Uncle Cole gave a sad smile. I bobbed my head quickly and switched my attention back to Dad.

"Dad... Why did Sensei Garmadon do that? Why did he try and kill me?" I whispered. I watched as his body was carried out.

"Oh, honey. I honestly have no idea why he did that. But I do know that you and I don't have to worry about him anymore." Dad replied as he brushed a stray piece of my hair away from my injury. I hissed as his finger made contact with the gash and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Steph?! I'm here. Come here, sweetie. Let me fix up that nasty cut for you." Seliel announced.

I grinned despite my situation and let Seliel clean my injury.

"So... Are you and Uncle Cole dating or something?" I asked. Intrigued and desperate for conversation.

"Yeah. We've been dating for 15 years. I've been hoping for a while now that he would propose but I guess he has been really busy. He never ignores me though. He is really nice and sweet and I love him so much." Seliel replied, distracted slightly by the task at hand. I slowly placed my hand on hers and gently pulled it away. She looked at me in confusion.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Just a little shaken. I don't need to be pampered. I just want to have some fun so that I can't forget about what happened today. Until tomorrow at the very least. Please!" I begged.

Seliel hesitated for a second but then nodded and started to pack away her supplies. I hopped off the counter and threw myself at her, wrapping my small arms around her thin frame.

"Thank you... Aunt Seliel." I whispered, grinning at the title I had given her.

Aunt Seliel gladly returned the embrace and, together, we made our way outside. Instead of being greeted by a bunch of sad and scared faces, I was met by a roughly sketched football pitch, with my family spaced around it. I laughed as I jumped over the railings of the bounty. I ran over to Joe and jumped into his arms. He swung me around as I giggled and gave me a fleeting kiss that seemed to last for all of eternity. As my feet planted on the ground, I swung around to meet Dad's gaze. I narrowed my eyes and listened vaguely to the rules. That was when things started to get interesting. As soon as the ball was thrown in, I made a bee-line for it. I kicked it high up in the air and slid under Kai's legs. I then caught the ball on my foot and dribbled it towards the post. I could hear cheers behind me and I kept going, my smile growing even wider the more I moved. I saw Dad come running towards me but I just kicked the ball up again and vaulted over his shoulders. I headed the ball and carried on, keeping the ball in the air the entire time. That was when the real trouble started to happen. Uncle Cole was defender and he was really strong. I started to panic but then I remember Joe. I called to him and he ran parallel to me. I then flipped over and as I was in the air, I kicked the ball up and it landed in front of my boyfriend. He dribbled the ball away from Uncle Cole. I raced with him and as we reached he goal posts, he feinted kicking it at the goal, causing Jay to leap towards the left side of the goal. He then passed the ball the me and I smacked it into the net. I cheered as I was surrounded by my team. Joe lifted me onto his shoulders and I looked at Dad and saw the pride that shined in his eyes. He stood with his brothers and they smiled and waved at me. I felt a small tug on my arm and looked down to find an unexpected surprise...

Or should I say nightmare...


	5. The new sister!

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday but I promise I will have a chapter posted everyday, give or take.**

 **KR: you are so modest! But seriously, thank you so much for all of your continued support. It means a lot to me. X**

 **I'm out!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Stephanie POV.

I sat with my face stuffed in my pillow as I let the tears flow. I felt my hand tingle as my memories came back. I had slapped Kai! I remember seeing a small girl next to me and then Kai and Dad called her over. That was when I saw red. She called them both Daddy. I leaped off of Joe's shoulders and I stalked up to Kai. I started a heated argument and it ended in me being sent to my room for slapping Dads boyfriend.

I slowly stood and walked over to the window. I watched as the silent clouds walked lazily across the blue ground that we call the sky.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I whipped my head around and observed as Kai gingerly opened my door and slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He slowly walked towards my bed and sat down, indicating that I should do the same. I followed his directions and perched on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you I was just surprised about the sudden news!" I whispered as fresh tears trailed down my face. I felt a soft hand brush them away and when I raised my eyes I saw Kai looking down at me with sympathy dominating his eyes. I gave a sad smile as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into the simple gesture and let him explain.

"Your father and I fell in love a few years after mother left. 7 years after she disappeared, we adopted our daughter. Her name is Emily. I understand that you are upset, but please, I really want us to get along. It's been horrible hiding this from you for the past few days but it was necessary. If we would have told you when we all first met, you might've gone off by yourself. Are you ok... With us?" He explained.

I nodded my head as I walked over to my draws. I dug deep into the contents and found what I was looking for.

"I drew this from one of my dreams I had when I was with my mum. You were all in it. But instead of my mum and dad walking down the isle... It was you and Dad. At first, when I came here, I wasn't sure what to believe but now I realise the truth. I'm really happy for you. Both of you. Honestly." I replied, my voice as earnest as physically possible.

His eyes roamed over the intricately drawn drawing. He seemed to be lost for words as tears grew beneath his eyes. I placed my hand on his and gave him the happiest smile I could muster. Fortunately, he returned the gesture and we shared a rare moment of agreement and trust. That was when the little monster Emily came squealing and running into my room and she jumped into my lap and buried her head in my chest.

At first, I was surprised with the sudden act of affection but I soon returned the gesture and fell back against the bed and pulled her up on top of me. She giggled as I tickled her more and more until she couldn't take it any longer and she fled out of the door and into the hall, her small, chubby, six year old legs keeping her up right. I laughed as I followed her out. I heard Kai behind me and suddenly I was on the floor, crying with laughter from the tickles he was giving me. Somehow I escaped and took off running after my sister. We soon made it outside and I scooped her up and jumped off of the railing. Emily squealed as she enjoyed the rush of cold, Spring air that we experienced. As we landed, I flipped over and Emily started to giggled once again. I laughed as we waited for Kai to catch up with us. We saw him come sprinting out of the bounty and we glared up at him. We all held out stances but we soon collapsed in giggles and Emily landed on my chest and it took the breath out of me. As we continued to laugh but in my case wheeze, our family looked on down at us and I saw Dad smile. I also saw Kai reach out for his hand. As first, I saw the protective barrier come down over his eyes and face but in a flash, it had been lifted and they clasped hands and smiled at us.

I pulled Emily up onto my hip as I stood up and I walked towards our family. I grinned as my dad went to ruffle my hair. I ducked out of the way and Emily and I laughed as our Dad looked around, amazed that we got away so easily. After a while of that simple game, we walked inside and sat down for dinner. Tonight was Zane's night to cook. As we waited, Joe came and sat next to me and gave me a peck on my lips. I felt Emily squirm in my arms and she wriggled out of my grasp and into Joe's. He smiled as he cradled her and her small, deep, chocolate eyes slowly drifted close and within minutes she was fast asleep, hopefully not to be disturbed. I saw Dad start to get up but I quickly shook my head and stood up, Joe rising with me.

"Don't worry. We've got this!" I said, as enthusiastically as you can when you are putting a 6 year old to bed.

We snuck into her bedroom. As silent as the night. I placed my sister in bed and gave her a quick kiss on the head. I bade her goodnight and slipped out of the door.

If I had stayed then I would have heard her heartfelt reply. But as we all say,

The world waits for no one...

So why should we?...


	6. Proposal!

**Hey, guys. How are you all? What have you all been up to? I thought that I would ask you because I don't ask enough.**

 **KR: I'm so glad that the last chapter was your favourite. When will you be posting your new story? I am dying to read it. X**

 **I'm out!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Stephanie POV

I watched the clouds as they danced across the sky. I sighed as I stroked my pencil across my sketchbook page. A beautiful sunset scene was beginning to take shape. As I sketched, I reached across my space and grabbed my pastels. As I smudged and stroked the crumbly pastels across the page, I felt a familiar calmness spread throughout my body and I finally let myself relax after days of stress.

As I finished my drawing, I admired my artwork and settled down on the grass. I closed my eyes and I only meant to have a quick nap but when I woke up, the sun was setting. I gave a small smile when I saw how similar the real sunset looked compared with my copy. My whole life, I had been told that I had a talent but I wasn't allowed to show it. I was to remain in the shadow of my mother so that I wasn't a target. So much for that protection.

"That's really beautiful, Steph. How come you never told me about your talent?" A soft voice asked.

I started and whipped around but I soon realised that it was only Joe. I giggled as he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and leaned into his embrace.

"I just never had the time to show you. I'm glad that you like it. You should see the things that I drew in the castle..." I trailed off.

"Sooo... You were a princess?" He asked sceptically.

"To my people yes. To you, no. My court and people always called me Princess Stephanie and I hated it. I hated being separated from everyone else. When I went outside to play when I was little, they wouldn't let me play with the village kids. They made me play in the courtyard with myself. It was rubbish and boring. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I've never had that much fun. Thank you." I whispered as I snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck.

He smiled back and I giggled as I lay next to him, my head rested on his arm. I closed my eyes and within seconds we were asleep.

"Steph! Joe! Where are you? I've got news!" Shouted a voice.

I lazily opened my eyes as I cuddled deeper into my boyfriends arms. Jay came racing up to us, Nya and Seliel hot on his heels. I smiled as Jay's face lit up at our embrace.

"Awe! You look so cute!" He cooed as I threw a stick I found next to me at him. He chuckled as the women caught up with him. They tried to catch their breath as Jay rapidly explained what had happened.

"Lloyd... Kai... Ring... Now!" He rapidly shouted.

I stared bewildered as Joe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm sorry Jay but I didn't get a word of that." I giggled as I shook my head. I leant back into my boyfriends arms and closed my eyes, enjoying the sun whilst it lasted.

"Kai just proposed to Lloyd! He gave him a ring and everything! You have to come now!" He yelled.

I shot up from my position and scared Jay. He screamed like a girl and jumped back. I laughed as I jumped up from my space. I never gave anyone a chance to catch up with me. I sprinted toward the bounty and saw Dad and Lloyd by the railings. I squealed as I pushed myself even harder and made it to our home within seconds.

"Wow that must be a new record!" Kai exclaimed.

I screamed as I saw the ring on Dads hand. I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed as he returned the gesture of affection. When I broke away, I jumped at Kai and repeated my actions. He chuckled as he rubbed my back in a comforting way.

"I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I cried as tears slowly dropped from my eyes. I could see that they thought I was upset because I was angry but I soon dismissed the thought and a sad smile pulled at my lips.

"I only proposed a few minutes ago!" Kai countered.

I laughed as Jay and the others finally caught up with me.

"Hey, I just wanna ask. Are you having bridesmaids or something like that?" Joe asked eagerly. I stared at him in surprise and embarrassment yet Dad and his fiancé just laughed and nodded.

"Great! I know who can design the dresses! Your own daughter!"

I stared at him in shock, as did everyone else. Joe reached into his pocket and unfolded the drawing that I did before. Everyone stared in amazement as they all admired my work.

"Well he is right, sweetie. This is amazing. I think you should do the dresses with a sunset theme. If we get married in Autumn then it would fit perfectly!" Dad exclaimed.

I gave a small smile as I realised how far away Autumn was.

"Wait. It's only Spring! You have two seasons to plan this wedding! Isn't that a bit long?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Do you, Lloyd?" Kai replied.

Dad shook his head as I giggled to myself. I felt Joe's arms wrap around my waist and my head rested into the crook of his neck. I smiled as I revelled in the feeling of happiness. I felt a pair of lips lightly trail down the side of my face. I tilted my head back and met them. They tasted so sweet... So pure. Just like this morning. Just like Joe. Just like Dad. Just like Mum...

Just like me...


	7. The murderer!

**Hiya, guys! I hope that you are all well and happy!**

 **KRR: OMG! That was amazing! You will get so many reviews and views from people. I will be one of them!**

 **A quick shout out for KRR. They will soon be posting a Ninjago Fic. I know what you must be thinking, this must be one of those weirdos who do rubbish shout outs but honestly, I have read a preview of this story and I am impressed. I will let you know when it is posted. Please look out for KaiRocksRainbow, I am looking forward to reading your fic.**

 **I'm out!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Stephanie POV.

I sat in my small room as I hugged a pillow to my chest. I felt more tears threaten to come, but to no avail, they stayed where they were, fogging my vision even more. 2 hours ago, I had been told that The Ninjago Police Department had found a lead on the man who murdered my mum. At first I was in shock, but then the tears came on and I ran to my sanctuary. I had been worried that this day would come for a while but I didn't have the confidence to speak up. Deep down, I knew that the murderer was someone close to my dad, but whenever I thought about it, the memory slipped away like a fish in water.

My head whipped up when a knock was heard from my door. I reluctantly stood up and inched the door open. As I peeked my head out, I saw Kai was outside. I beckoned him in and retook my position on my bed. As Kai entered my room, I saw the sympathy that seemed to radiate off of him. Surprisingly, there was also excitement and... Eagerness!

"Hey, Steph. I know how upset you are but, Lloyd and I think it will be best if you sit the next mission out. It's too dangerous for you to go after the killer who got your mother. We can't risk losing anyone, especially you!" Kai explained.

"Why? Is it because I'm the Purple Ninja?!" I demanded. My voice getting shriller because of my pent up emotions.

"No. It's because you are Lloyd's daughter... And I consider you mine too." Kai replied softly as he stood and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

For a moment I was shocked but soon, I was forming a plan of how to follow my dad and his fiancé.

No one keeps me away from a mission.

Especially a mission where I can finally kill the man who murdered my mother!

3 hours later. The ninja have left to find the killer.

Stephanie POV

I smirked as I stepped into the cold night air. My hair whipped around me as I travelled quickly to the abandoned warehouse near the edge of the city. As I walked, I felt the sensation of guilt. I'd never lied to anyone in my life, but now I couldn't say that anymore. I ran my hand against a wall of bricks as my brisk pace turned into a jog and finally a sprint. If I carried on running like this then I would make it to the murderer before my dad.

As I reached the building, I pulled some lock picks out of my pocket and I began to work on the lock. I constantly kept a look out behind me and I was done within minutes. As I stepped inside, I felt a stone of uneasiness drop straight into my stomach. Butterflies came to life in their too. I felt my confidence diminish the more steps I took. I slowly drew my katana as a precaution. If the man really was here then I wouldn't want to take any chances. Out of nowhere, a pair of shuriken came flying towards me and stuck my arms to the wall. I screamed as they pierced my skin and bit down hard on the soft flesh. I struggled and struggled but it was no use! I was stuck and there was no doubt that the killer had been the one who attacked me. I braced myself as a shadow moved in the distance.

I looked around and my katana was nowhere to be seen. I heard movement to my left and suddenly a small dagger had embedded itself into my right thigh. I yowled in pain as the weapon caused red liquid to pump out of the wound, horribly fast. Within seconds of the impact I was already feeling woozy. The gash had opened a big enough injury to be fatal. I feebly struggled as I heard another knife whistle through the air. This time it landed with a thunk near my collar bone. I screamed and screamed and screamed for help but no one could hear me. I was alone. I was going to die alone!

I shouted until my throat was sore and my head felt like it was going to explode. I weakly raised my head to see a dark figure looking down on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I was surprised and happy that the impact never came. I opened my wide eyes but as soon as my green emeralds made contact with the shadow of a face, a face I knew all to well... Ronin! The sword was stabbed into my abdomen, twisted and twisted until it was finally pulled out. As I gasped for breath, I heard shouts and cries behind my attacker. I slid my eyes to the right and saw my family staring at me, with all my blood pooling in a circle around me. I felt pressure being applied to the weapons that were stuck in my body. They were suddenly removed and I slumped to the floor. A pair of comforting arms surrounded me along with another.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my dad and Kai knelt next to me, holding me to their chests as I struggled for breath.

"Your going to be fine, Steph. I promise! As soon as we get back-" Dad mumbled as he started to shake.

I placed my hand on his cheek as he stopped talking. I gave a sad smile as I spoke.

"There is no going back for me... There never was... I'm sorry... I should have listened. You have each other though now... I'm finally out of the way..."

"No! No! I would never think that! Neither of us would!" Dad exclaimed as tears cascaded down his face.

I looked him in the eyes as I felt my life force slip away.

"Goodbye... My family..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and everything slipped away...


	8. A wedding!

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy with the response that I have been having! I am so happy that you all love the story line. I love all of you so much and I am so thankful. This shall be the last chapter of this story. I hope that you like my chapter. Be prepared for a lot of tears and joy.**

 **Love you loads,**

 **For the final time in this story,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I felt tears fall down my face as I looked at a photo of me and Stephanie. We were both laughing, a smile sparkling on her face. I could imagine it now... As bright as the shining stars... As bright as the shining sun... Yet I would never see it again. We were planning to have a funeral, but no body was used. We let the forensic team deal with her autopsy but when we arrived to say goodbye, her body was missing. My darling daughter was dead and no where to be found.

At first, I thought that she could have survived, but that thought was soon banished, along with my wanting to marry. Luckily, Kai managed to divert my decision. He convinced me that the dresses Stephanie had made were a symbol of her... Of her life. They were a stunning yellow with orange and reds outlining the fabric, they flowed at the bottom like water and the top hugged our bridesmaids figures, showing off their beauty.

I smiled despite my sadness as I sat the frame down. I turned towards the mirror in my room and admired myself in the mirror. My tuxedo was a deep green velvet and I had a red rose in the lapel of my jacket. I brushed my thick blonde hair back and I brushed away the tears that were still sitting on my face. I heard the door creak open and the brush I was holding fell to the floor with a bang.

"Do you really think I would miss your wedding?" Asked a sweet, smiling voice. I turned around and my shining star was stood in my doorway, wearing her masterpiece.

Stephanie POV

I gave a small smile as Dad pulled me into a hug. His head rested on mine as tears streamed from our emerald eyes.

"I thought I lost you!?" He whispered as he rested his forehead on mine.

"No one will ever get rid of me that easily." I muttered as I wiped the tears from his eyes.

"How..."

"Let's just say it was... Magic!" I whispered as I giggled as quietly as possible.

I heard him chuckle quietly as we separated from our embrace.

"Joe's missed you... I've missed you... We've all missed you..." He said as we stood in front of the mirror.

"I've missed him too... Especially you... It's been a long 6 months." I replied.

"Tell me about it!"

I laughed silently as he held my hand. We gazed into each other's eyes as I gently pulled him towards the door.

"Come on. You have a wedding to get to."

I smiled as my dad stood next to me. We were alone in the back room, waiting to walk into the church and begin the ceremony. No one else knew that I was alive. They all thought that I was still dead and that Lloyd was walking down the aisle alone. I caught my breath as the doors began to open.

Dad squeezed my hand and linked my arm. He gave me a smile that I gladly returned and we began to walk forward. Everyones attention was on us. I heard the surprised gasps and whispers that sounded when they saw me. I continued to smile as we walked towards the top of the aisle. I saw Kai looking at me. His jaw had dropped open and his hands began to shake even more at his sides. His fiery eyes then turned to his groom-to-be and his eyes would have popped out of his head if it wasn't for his retinas.

I silently giggled as Dad and I reached the end of the walk and we reached the alter. I smiled and kissed him in the cheek as we hugged. I passed his hand to Kai's and I walked over to the other bridesmaids. I saw Nya, Seliel and Emily and being as dignified as humanly possible, I crushed them in a hug as the ceremony started.

It was beautiful. Tears were shed and laughs were shared. Kai even stuttered when they had to recite their vows. I was one of the people who wept and wept through the whole thing, especially when they had to walk back down the aisle. We carried on behind them and when we reached the outside, Dad and Kai were lost in a sea of confetti. I laughed as they finally emerged on the other side, shaking paper petals from their hair.

We followed behind them in our own limo as we travelled to a venue that they had chosen for their after party. As we climbed out, I grinned when I saw Joe come running out of the crowd. He suddenly stopped and I ran towards him and jumped into his arms, he swung me around as we shared a passionate kiss, his arms rubbed mine as I ran my fingers through his hair.

When we broke apart, I stared into his dark, deep eyes and he grabbed my small hand and gently pulled me towards the back of the building. I followed without question and he pushed me up against a wall. I smiled but my expression soon turned to confusion. His eyes was as hard as rock and they sparkled mischievously. I squealed when I saw him pull a knife from his pocket.

"It was you. Wasn't it? You killed my mother... Not Ronin..." I breathed as he pressed the tip to my neck.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. I used a willing serpentine to hypnotise Ronin into killing you. He obviously didn't complete the job." He snarled as beads of blood began to trickle down my neck.

"You know what they say, it's better to do the job yourself."

"I agree!" He growled as he raised the knife above his head. I closed my eyes as I heard the blade whistle through the air. I whispered 3 words.

"I... Love... You"


	9. To all the haters on this website

**Hey everyone. I just have a few things to say. Yesterday, I received a review saying that I am pure evil and that I am not allowed to end my story like I did. Now who are they to tell me how to write? Writing is my passion and hobby and I spend a lot of my free time working on it. Loads of people have told me how amazing my story is and I am so grateful. But then these people have to try and ruin it. Well you haven't won. I will keep writing and I will ignore your rants. You cannot change me or my stories. So no matter how hard you try, you will never ever win. We writers are stronger than you think. So good luck trying to get to us and make us quite.**

 **Goodbye,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


	10. Hospital!

**Hey everyone! Change of plans! I'm going to continue his story for a little longer. I had a sudden idea last night and I really wanted to put it in writing.**

 **Thank you for all of your nice comments. I want to say that I understand you, guest, and I am glad that you have realised now.**

 **Love you loads,**

~ **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I stared in horror as my daughter was hooked into multiple machines and wires were protruding from her small, petit body. Faintly, I could hear the nurse rambling on about medical procedures.

"Now. About Stephanie's injuries." The nurse announced. I instantly whipped my head towards her and poured my attention towards her. "She has a fractured skull, a possible concussion, a broken fibula, a fractured radius and 6 broken ribs. We have given her the strongest painkiller that we have and she should wake up any day now."

"Wait! Any day now?! But she has been in a coma for weeks now! She was suppose to wake up ages ago but for some reason, you delayed her!" I fumed.

Kai grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me down the hall. He took me outside and pushed me down onto a bench across the street.

"What was that about?" He demanded. "You aren't the only one who misses her. We all do! You can't expect them to know exactly when Steph will wake up. They may be miracle workers but time isn't their specialty."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed and worried." I mumbled as I shook my head. I felt Kai slump down next to me and he draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Hey, aren't we all. Sit out here with me for a bit. I can't stand hospitals. They stink of disinfectant." He scowled.

I chuckled as I leant into his touch. He ruffled my hair and ran his fingers over my knuckles. His fingers rested on my ring and rubbed against it.

"3 weeks. It feels like longer, doesn't it?" Kai whispered.

I nodded as he laced his fingers through mine. I have a small smile as he slowly stood up.

"Come on, you. Your daughter is waiting in their. Along with our other one at home with Misako and Wu." He muttered as he pulled me to my feet.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and led me inside.

 _At least Joe is locked away._ He can't hurt her anymore. Not while we are around. I thought.

As we wandered back down the corridor, we saw numerous faces staring at us and whispering. One young lady stumbled towards us and her eyes widened considerably.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mr Garmadon but... How come you are here?" She stuttered.

"We're here for my daughter, Stephanie. She was assaulted and attacked a few weeks ago. She has been in a coma for a while now." I sighed as we carried on walking. I heard muffled cries behind me yet I continued my actions. I felt tears slide from my eyes but I made no attempt to brush them away. I felt Kai's grip tighten as we reached Stephanie's room. Jay, Nya, Cole, Seliel and Zane were still there. I gave a sad smile as Nya ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I finally let the tears come. Full force. My body shook as my sobs wracked my body. My eyes screwed shut and my fingers gripping her shoulders. She cried with me. Her small hands gripping the back of my neck as her tears streamed and were absorbed into my jacket.

I felt more arms encircle us and many more tears soaked my clothes. I sniffed as my emotional breakdown finally subsided. I muttered a quiet sorry and leaned against Kai as my silent yet sturdy support. They all shook their heads as they, too, wiped away any evidence of crying.

"Wait, what are we being emotional about? My data does not comprehend." Zane questioned.

And for the first time in weeks I genuinely laughed. I laughed and laughed until it turned into a wheeze and I couldn't breathe. I doubled over along with Kai and the others and we leaned against the walls, desperately trying to catch our breath. I laughed as Jay tripped over his own feet and lay sprawled over the floor, Nya held out her hand to help him up but he grabbed it and pulled her down on top of him. She giggled as they kissed. She lightly smacked him on the chest and pulled away. Jay pouted as she slowly clambered to her feet. I laughed as Jay slowly reached out for her ankle. He launched himself at her and she screeched as she ran away.

We all laughed until we realised how inappropriate out behaviour was. We all immediately sobered up and made our way into Stephanie's room. I just retook my seat beside her bed and placed my hand over hers.

Suddenly one of her fingers twitched. I jumped and looked towards her.

"Steph? Can you hear me?" I whispered as the others gathered around. Someone called for a nurse and she came rushing in. Checking on her vital signs as I looked over her battered face. Her band twitched this time and her brows furrowed. We cheered her on as her eyes began to flicker. Ever so slowly they blinked open and my eyes were met with their identical pair. I smiled as my daughter looked at me for the first time in weeks.

I grabbed her wire covered hand. Her eyes roamed over us as her eyes clouded over.

"How are you feeling?" I asked anxiously.

"Everything hurts." She murmured.

"At least you're okay, Stephanie. We have you back now. You have no idea how much we have missed you. You've been in a coma for 3 weeks now. The nurses were really worried and we were too. But you pulled through just like you always do."

"Just one question... Who's Stephanie?"


	11. The End!

**Hey everyone! Final chapter! Again! I hope you like it. This is based 1 year after Stephanie was diagnosed with amnesia. She has yet to recover.**

 **Enjoy!**

~ **Greenninjaisbae**

Lloyd POV.

I sat on my bed on the bounty as I reminisced about our latest mission. A mysterious elemental had taken to murdering other men and women of his kind. We had been contacted to track and destroy this new villain. Nya had been doing research when her computers were hacked. All of our data, all of our leads. Gone. In a split second.

I sighed as I picked up my phone and dialled Stephanie's room number in the hospital. As the phone was ringing, Kai popped his head in and signalled that we were ready to leave. I gave a curt nod as I waited for the familiar voice on the other line.

"Hello Mr Garmadon." Answered a sweet voice.

"Stephanie, you know not to call me Mr Garmadon." I sighed as I rested my head against the wall.

"But the nurses say it is better if I call you that. Is that wrong?" She questioned.

I groaned as a headache started to form. I didn't need this.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I'm going away for a while." I said as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Okay... Why is that important to me?" Stephanie asked. I felt warm tears flow down my face as I choked back a sob.

"It's... It's not, Steph. I love you." I whispered as I hung up the phone.

I composed myself before I exited my bedroom. I shook my hands and arms out as I made my way outside. When everyone was there, Cole stood in front of us.

"Okay! Our mission. We track down our target and eliminate them. Understood?" He announced.

A chorus of yes' served as his reply.

"Alright then! Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed as we all summoned our dragons.

We flew for hours maybe even a day. Time flies when you're in the air... Literally! I fumbled in my pocket and found a picture of Stephanie and me after we played football. I gave a sad smile as I held the photo to my lips.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I failed you. I'm so sorry." I whispered as I let it go. It fluttered high in the air until it lost its momentum and floated towards the water.

3 hours later.

We crept down the hallways of a desolate building, in search of some kind of life. Searching for our target. Searching for our freedom.

I tilted my head to one side when I heard muffled footsteps behind us. I went to shout but there was a flash of light and then... Nothing.

Kai POV.

I moaned as I opened my aching eyes. I flicked my vision across the room we had been dumped in. Lloyd and the others were scattered across the room. I tried to crawl over to my husband but my limbs would not obey. I felt hot tears spill over my cheeks as my hand clenched into a fist.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The legendary ninja. Not so amazing anymore are you?" Asked a sinister voice.

"Who are you?" I whimpered as my body screamed with pain.

"I'm nobody. But I like to be known as Spectrum."

I glared at him as he walked over to my lover.

"Well, isn't he a peach? Handsome..." He mused as he produced a knife and put the tip under his chin. Lloyd's eyes flickered open and widened when he saw his situation.

"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Screamed a terrified voice.

Stephanie POV.

I screamed at Spectrum as he held my father at knifepoint. I heard him gasp as his eyes locked with mine.

"Spectrum... You know you don't want to do this." I pleaded as I took slow, small steps towards him.

"I do! It's their fault my brother is in jail!" He yelled as he pushed the knife harder against Dad.

"Caleb! Please! Joe almost killed me! He gave me amnesia for gods sake! Please understand that they had no choice! What would you have done?" I begged as I reached for his hand.

"Finished the job." He growled as he grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I cried out as I fell to one knee.

I felt my power consume me but I refused to let it out. Until he pushed the knife at me.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb." I whispered as I unlocked the cage I had hidden deep in my sole. The flames licked at his body as his screams filled the air. Tortured and prolonged, they seemed to last forever but eventually the sound receded and I was left gasping in the floor.

A pair of hands encircled my wrist and slowly turned me around. I stared into the glistening green eyes that I had grown to see as my fathers.

"How is it possible? I called you this morning and you still had amnesia!" Dad muttered as he pulled me into an embrace.

"I've been okay for a week now. I've been working with and against Spectrum under the name of Dark Knight. I've been accompanying him on his death missions and fought him without him realising I was a double agent. Today was always going to turn out with his bones disintegrated to dust." I explained as I helped him up.

"How do we get out of here?" Dad enquired as I held him up.

"Like this!" I exclaimed as I let out a small cloud of energy and we emerged on the bounty.

That night.

The owls hooted happily as I slipped out of my room and down the hall. I tilted the door open and I quietly yet quickly ran out and into the night. I was about to teleport out of there when a voice stopped me.

"Why?" A voice cut through the darkness.

"I'm not suited to this life. I never was and I never will be." I sighed, not turning around. Refusing to face the sadness that was consuming both of us.

"Please stay!"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I love you." I whispered as a cloud of purple began to surround me.

"Oh and by the way, honey. Give your mum my best wishes." He replied as he made his way inside.


	12. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
